Journey Through Time
by Nova Una
Summary: Sequel to Fairy Tale Land. Nova Strikes again. This time the G-Boys could end up anywhere doing and being anything! WILL NEVER BE COMPLETED! READ AT OWN RISK!
1. Section 1 part 1

Journey Through Time section 1 part 1  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything except ….. well ok. I don't own anything.  
  
/Heero's narrations/  
^thoughts^  
//flashbacks//  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Day: May 17, 1956 Place: Office building, New York City Time: 7:30pm  
  
Meteorologist: The weather today is high in the mid- 70's a very dense fog is out so please be careful when you go out this evening tomorrow's weather.   
  
Ahem….Anyways. We walk in the office building and find many doors and hallways. It's a maze we think but this isn't what this story is about so we go down the hallway to out right. As we walk down the hallway we read what's on the doors. "Flower Queen" "Carrot Juice" "Dance Magic" "The Hole" "The unknown" "The scariest, freakiest shit known to man" "Hitler's domain" ???? "Napoleon's Army"  
  
Nap: * from door * CHARGE!!!  
  
Uh…. We soon come across something interesting, a private eye's office. We look to see the heading on the door. "Heero Yuy; Private Eye" We walk in and all of a sudden his voice enters our mind as he tells us about what happened on his last case.   
  
H: / I knew she was trouble from the moment she walked into my office. She was playing a damsel in distress and she was playing it well. She barged in my office one evening while I was getting into a good romance novel, had tissues and everything including bon bons. My attention immediately went to her as that sweet voice asked me if I was indeed Heero Yuy. My eyes were feasting upon her as I started her feet and went up to her face. She was wearing a beautiful black evening gown, which clued me in that she had money and plenty of it. Her hair was long and curly and brown. Chestnut was the color of it and how I wanted to run my fingers through that hair…./  
  
Uh…..Heero?  
  
H: SHUT UP!!!! I'm talking here! Anyway. / Her violet eyes were full of tears. I couldn't help but wonder what could be wrong with this goddess standing before me. / What can I help you with?  
  
D: Please help me! Someone is trying to kill me! The police can't do anything. You're the only one that I can turn to! * tears rolling down *  
  
H: /I handed her a tissue. / Who and why are they trying to kill you?  
  
D: Well …  
  
H: Please sit down Ms.?  
  
D: Call me Duo.  
  
H: / Duo. I mentally placed that name in the back of my mind. / Well? / She began to tell me how someone killed her parents; sister; adopted parents Father Maxwell and Sister Helen; her last boyfriend; and the boyfriend she has now is in the hospital. / * total shock *  
  
D: They all died trying to save me. * sniff *  
  
H: Why would someone do this?  
  
D: I'm worth 8 billion dollars.  
  
H: * mouth wide open and falls out chair *  
  
D: I own half of New York.  
  
H: City?  
  
D: State. If I died that means that whoever is in my father's will will get not only 15 billion…  
  
H: I thought you said 8?  
  
D: I'm worth 8 but I own 15.  
  
H: * mouth opens, eyes wide *  
  
D: Not only will they get 15 billion dollars and half on New York, they'll get my insurance money. Not to mention all the jewels and diamonds plus the island.  
  
H: / I began to realize why someone wanted to kill her. She was loaded with money and power. Then to top it all off she was gorgeous. / Who's on your father's will?   
  
D: I don't know. It went missing after his death.  
  
H: / Very interesting case. I couldn't take it. It was too complicated for my brain. Besides she'll distract me. / I'm sorry but I can't take your case. Try J down the hall.  
  
D: * leaps up and latches on Heero's arm * Please help me! I don't trust that dirty old man! Besides you're the best in New England!  
  
H: Ma'am please, I can't.  
  
D: * begins to cry * Please? I'll die with out your help.  
  
H: / What can I say I'm a sucker for damsels in distress. /  
  
The power of a woman. * giggles * …. * laughs * …. * on ground laughing *  
  
D: Ha ha ha. Funny  
  
H: /I took the case. How could I say no to those sparkling violet eyes? I immediately started to ask questions. The answers I got proved that this was going nowhere. / Is your boyfriend conscious at least?  
  
D: Hai. Last I checked he was recovering quite well.  
  
H: /Damn. / C'mon show me where he is so I can ask him some questions.  
  
D: * nods *  
  
H: /We went to the hospital. I knew something was amidst when I looked at the doctor. He looked mischievous. He looked old and like … a penguin. I didn't trust him, not like I trusted anyone anyways. / Solo? Are you up to answering a few questions?  
  
So: * looks at Duo * Hai.  
  
D: * tearful and smiles *  
  
H: Did you see the attacker?  
  
So: Hai * coughing *  
  
D: * hands Solo some water *  
  
H: Describe him.  
  
So: Well … he had b * coughing violently *  
  
D: * worried * Solo?  
  
So: * coughing and spitting up blood *  
  
H: Aw Christ! DOCTOR!!! /Duo freaked out when she saw the blood. He died before he could describe the person to me, which sucked. I investigated the situation of Solo's death. I don't know about you but having someone die right after the doctor says he could go home in two days is quite strange. I found out that someone changed his prescription to a drug he was highly allergic to. Then in a dark hallway I saw clothing and a mask that fit the description of the "doctor" I saw. I knew immediately Duo was in deep shit. /  
  
Whoa. That's along speech.  
  
H: Why do I have a long speaking part?  
  
You never talk.  
  
H: …  
  
D: Hai! And I love the sound of your sexy voice!  
  
H: * smiles *  
  
He smiled. * faints *  
  
H: * shakes head * /Duo was afraid. She didn't want to be alone. Luckily for me I was the only one she could trust. She gave Solo a nice funeral, all the fixings. A blond haired girl caught my eye. She was the most hideous thing I've ever seen in my life./


	2. Section 1 part 2

Journey Through Time section 1 part 2  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything except ….. well ok. I don't own anything.  
  
/Heero's narrations/  
^thoughts^  
//flashbacks//  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
H: / The pink devil made me uncomfortable by the way she looked at me. Those demon eyes targeting me. / Duo, who is she?  
  
D: Her? That's Relena, also know as the rich whore.  
  
H: * cough cough cough * Nani?  
  
D: Hai. She's only 19 and she has gone through 7 husbands already. She picks the old rich guys that are about to croak, marries them, makes them put her in their will and collect when they die. Plus there's a rumor that she slept with my father.  
  
H: Huh?  
  
D: My father hated her guts and the only reason why he even bothered to put up with her was because of her brother Dekeim.  
  
H: Who's he?  
  
D: He worked for my father, he was his "3rd hand man", 2nd was me. He never trusted Dekeim enough to run everything for some reason. Maybe because he's gay.  
  
H: * cough cough *   
  
D: Father wasn't against gays but he was against Dekeim  
  
H: Ms. Duo do you think that they'll be on the will?  
  
D: No. Only people daddy trusted was on the will. That's just the way he was. Oh, please don't call me miss you were doing so well.  
  
H: Gomen.  
  
Demon alert.  
  
Rel: Oh Duo how unfortunate it is for you! If you need anything please don't hesitate to call!  
  
D: I appreciate your sympathy Ms. Relena and thank you for coming.  
  
Rel: Anything for a friend. * looks at Heero with lustful demon eyes * And you are?  
  
H: Odin Lowe.  
  
D: * blinks *  
  
Rel: Odin Lowe. What a very charming name for a very handsome man.  
  
H: ^Oh brother^ Thank you ma'am.  
  
Rel: * giggles and bats her eyelashes * Please, call me Relena.  
  
H: * rolls eyes *  
  
D: We must be going Relena. I thank you for your support.  
  
Rel: Don't mention it.  
  
As Duo and Heero walk away Relena was admiring Heero's tight ass.  
  
H: * gag *  
  
Rel: One way or another Odin will be mine, at least for one night.  
  
* pretends to sneeze * SLUT! Bless me. Ahem.  
  
D: Bitch.  
  
H: * raises eyebrow *  
  
D: She hates me. The only reason why she was being nice to me is because you're here.  
  
H: Hates you? /This information could help. So far I had no suspects and the pink slut could be the first. But could she hate Duo so much that she would actually want to kill her? Is she that powerful to do that? /  
  
D: She claims I always steal the guys she likes away from her. The reason of that being is her theory. She believes that every guy she sees is hers.  
  
H: /I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. Every guy she sees? I immediately knew I was doomed. /  
  
D: I wouldn't be surprised if she… * stops *  
  
H: /Just the thought of Duo stopping in mid-sentence was scary so I knew something was wrong. I looked in her direction. In the distance I saw nothing. / What's wrong?  
  
D: My house… * takes off running *  
  
H: Wait! It might not be safe! * runs after Duo * /When we arrived to her house the roof had collapsed on one side. That side was where her room was located, I think. /  
  
D: Oh my God! I hope everyone is all right! * about to take off *  
  
H: * grabs Duo's arm * Wait a minute! It might not be safe!  
  
D: but my servants… * gasps *  
  
H:/ Luckily I had a chance to react as the roof came hurdling towards us. I grabbed Duo and hauled ass. /   
  
D: * scared and clutching onto Heero *  
  
H: /Before I could comfort the shaking beauty in my arms, I heard people screaming. /  
  
Peeps: HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP US!  
  
D: * looks up and eyes widen * Sally? Catherine?! Wufei! * about to run to house *  
  
H: No! You stay here! I'll get them! /The things I do with out thinking! I ran inside the house to find Duo's servants I assumed. I quickly found them by following their pleas for help and them the hell out of there. Only Sally was injured with a broken arm the rest were fine. When I got out there Duo was gone. / Duo?!  
  
D: * screams *  
  
* loud sound of someone screaming in pain *  
  
Cath: * gasps * Ms. Maxwell!  
  
D: *comes out running at full speed ahead and scared stiff * …. * hair down and dress ripped*  
  
H: ^Wow. ^  
  
Wu: Ms. Maxwell what happened?  
  
D: When Heero left someone came up behind me and grabbed me. I couldn't see who it was because their face was covered.  
  
H: Are you hurt?  
  
D: No, but he is! Broke his arm in 3 places, complements of Wufei! That dragon strike thingy came in handy.  
  
Wu: Glad you learned it!  
  
D: How is everyone?  
  
Cath: Sally has a broken arm. We need to take her to the hospital!  
  
D: and H: NO!!  
  
Wu: and Cath: * blink, blink *  
  
D: It's not safe!  
  
Wu: * upset * Then where the hell are we gonna take her? What the hell are we suppose to do? Where are we suppose to go?  
  
D: * whispers * I know. * goes to Heero and whispers * I know of a place where we can be safe but I'm afraid we could be followed. Do you think you can loose them?  
  
H * grins * / Of course I lost them. It wasn't really hard. I didn't know exactly where I was going I was following Duo's direction. Five minutes later we pulled up to this huge vacant lot in the middle of nowhere. /  
  
D: Pull up to that oak tree.  
  
H: / I thought she was crazy. /  
  
D: Quatre. It's Duo. I need some refuge.  
  
H: / I thought she was drugged or got hit in the head. That is until the earth opened up to a secret passage. / * blinks and drives in *  
  
D: Quatre!  
  
Q: Duo! Are you ok?  
  
D: Hai… but Sally…  
  
Q: Say no more. Rasheed! Please take her to Dr. Trowa.  
  
Rash: Hai Quatre-sama. * picks up Sally and carries her off *  
  
Wu: Can we trust …  
  
H: them?  
  
D: Hai! Quatre and his family has saved the lives of my family for years! Quatre and I are best friends!  
  
H: / For years eh? I decided to wait until about three hours has past before I start questioning Quatre. Let everyone calm down. /  
  
Q: Ms. Duo! Sally's been poisoned!  
  
Wu: NANI?!  
  
H: / Or maybe until tomorrow. /


	3. Section 1 part 3

Journey Through Time section 1 part 3  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything except ….. well ok. I don't own anything.  
  
/Heero's narrations/  
^thoughts^  
//flashbacks//  
  
H: /It's been an hour since Rasheed and his gang left to get the antidote for Sally. Since then Wufei hadn't left her side. /  
  
Wu: * sad and holding Sally's hand * … * whispers * Pull through for me Sally.  
  
H: Dr.?  
  
Tro: Hm?  
  
H: How did you come across the poison?  
  
Tro: She had classic symptoms. She nearly passed out when Rasheed brought her in my office. Her arm wasn't even broken it was cracked slightly. So I knew something was wrong.  
  
H: Hm. How do you think she…  
  
Tro: She had an open wound in her hand, which was covered in some sort of powder. Luckily for her there is an antidote out there.  
  
Wu: What's taking them so long?  
  
Q: Unfortunately, we are in the middle of nowhere and the nearest town is about 100 miles so its gonna take awhile.  
  
Wu: Shimatta!  
  
Rash: Quatre-sama! We're back!  
  
Tro: Good! Give me the antidote!  
  
H: / We waited patiently after the Dr. injected the antidote to see any signs of Sally Surviving. Wufei wasn't happy. /  
  
Wu: Who ever is responsible for this will receive swift justice!  
  
Q: Wufei, calm down!  
  
Wu: Hell no! I'll calm down when I know everyone is safe!  
  
H: * sighs and goes to Duo *  
  
D: Poor Trowa and Wufei. They've been through so much.  
  
H: ?  
  
D: Wufei lost his fiancée in a train accident. Now this thing with Sally… * sighs * and Trowa … he was married to my sister and when she died. * sniff * He hasn't spoken much since then.  
  
H: What happened to her?  
  
D: She got shot in the heart.  
  
//Duo and Nova are walking down the street to their house. It's starting to get late.  
  
N: Duo… I have a bad feeling about this. We should take the shortcut home.  
  
D: I won't be scared into not doing the things I always do!  
  
A strange person comes up behind Duo and Nova. Nova notices him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
N: Duo…  
  
The person pulls out a gun and Nova turns and jumps behind Duo just as the person pulls the trigger.  
  
D: * turns and catches Nova * Nova? * cries * Oh god no! //  
  
D: * crying * If I had listened to her she would still be alive and Trowa wouldn't be so sad. I've lost so many people I loved because I wouldn't listen.  
  
H: * holding Duo in his arms * / This was on case I wanted to solve and quickly. A few days later Sally is back to health. I've gathered all the evidence I could come up with. Quatre let me use his hi-tech stuff to research individuals and clues I've found. /  
  
D: * leaning against Heero and is asleep *  
  
H: ^ God she's beautiful and she's distracting me! ^ * sighs *  
  
D: * wakes up * Heero? Gomen I didn't mean to…  
  
H: It's ok.  
  
D: * leans against Heero * I feel so safe around you.  
  
H: * wraps arm around Duo * I'm glad.  
  
D: * cuddles closer to Heero *   
  
H: * almost melts * ^ Shimatta Yuy! Don't fall in love with a client! ^  
  
D: * kisses Heero on the cheek * Arigatou.  
  
H: ^ So much for that ^  
  
D: * looks into Heero's eyes * ^ I'm not falling in love with him am I? ^  
  
H: * kisses Duo *  
  
D: ^ Hai I am. Wait. No… everyone I love dies. ^ * stops the kiss *  
  
H: I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to   
  
D: It's not your fault. I just can't fall in love. You'll die.  
  
H: I won't leave you I promise.  
  
Wu: * clears throat * I'm not interrupting anything am I?  
  
D: * sits up and blushes slightly *  
  
H: * removes arm and blushes slightly *  
  
Wu: How's the research going Yuy?  
  
H: Good. * continues researching *  
  
D: * walks out *  
  
Wu: And sticking your tongue down Ms. Duo's throat is apart of the research?  
  
H * cough, cough and blushes *  
  
Wu: * chuckles slightly and leaves *  
  
H: / After that I had a hard time doing my job, but I pulled through. With the current research combined with the evidence, I narrowed the suspects down to Relena. When Wufei left I decided to do research on Duo's dad Treize. Turns out he was married twice. First was Une a mean, crazy looking woman. Second was who Duo called mom, Kathy. As I continued to research I found out something interesting, which confirmed that Relena was the killer. I went to search for Duo, but I couldn't find her. /  
  
H: Quatre!  
  
Q: AH! KUSO! * breathing heavily and clutching his heart * 0.0  
  
H: Gomen! Have you seen Duo?  
  
Q: O.O Hai. She went to the tenth chamber so she could rest properly.  
  
H: Thanks! * takes off to the 10th chamber * / After five minutes I reached the 10th chamber. I realized that this was a big ass underground house. / Duo?  
  
D: Huh? Come in!  
  
H: Duo, can I ask you a question about your mom?  
  
D: Sure.  
  
H: Do you think your real mom, Une, could be behind all of this?  
  
D: She died giving birth to me.  
  
H: Are you sure?  
  
D: No.  
  
H: Your mother left your father after you were born. Since she was the love of your father's life, he kept her and her family in the will. While they were separated she had another daughter. A year ago Une died in a car accident and her greedy daughter thought she could inherit the money promised to her mom. Your father, knowing what kind of girl she was, took Une and her family off his will. The daughter, not knowing what your father did, thought she could collect the money if she killed your dad. When she found out about the will she knew she had to kill you and the rest of your family to collect the money. Your father created another will for the family stating that if you die, she will collect the money.  
  
D: I have an evil half-sister. Who is she?  
  
H: She wasn't too bright leaving so many clues around. * sighs * Gomen Duo, Relena is your…  
  
D: * screams * NANI?! THAT PINK DEMON IS MY HALF-SISTER?! * sits * What are we gonna do about her?  
  
H: Don't worry. I'll think of something. / Anything to save the one I love. I lied to the pink monster saying that Duo was going to be at the annual Charity Ball. She bought it. She asked what car she was coming in, I told the blond ditz. That night someone pulled up in the exact same car I described to her, me. A person jumps in the drivers seat right as the driver gets out and drove off into the woods. When the car stopped the mysterious driver got out and opened my door. The demon dressed in black was shocked to see that I wasn't Duo. /  
  
D: I hope he's alright.  
  
H: / I grabbed the perpetrator by the arm. He immediately tried to punch me in the face but I caught his fist and twisted his arm painfully behind his back. Then the sheriff showed up. /  
  
Z: Got 'em eh?  
  
H: Hai. * unmasked the person *  
  
Rel: Damn you Yuy! You lied to me!  
  
H: Baka! You really think I would put my client in danger by supplying information to anyone?  
  
Rel: She always stole my men! The rumors are true! I slept with her father in hopes that he'll put me back on the will, but because he loved his daughters so much, he ended our relationship and didn't put me on the will! She stole Solo away from me now you!  
  
H: You twisted, messed up…  
  
Z: Fucked up…  
  
H crazy…  
  
Z: stupid…  
  
H: girl! I was never yours and your fucked up theory that every man you see is a   
  
Z: Whore-ish ideal! * handcuffs Relena* Where you're going you won't be seeing any men for the rest of your life.  
  
Rel: * screams * Duo will die! My associate is at Quatre's place right now!  
  
Q: * shooting * Someone kill the damn one-arm crazy bitch!  
  
D: * hiding *  
Dor: * laughing crazily *  
  
H: * drove off *  
  
Rel: Hey cutey! * winks *  
  
Z: Don't even! * literally throws Relena in the car *  
  
Rel: OW!  
  
H: * speeding and swerves; almost hit a deer * Where the hell did that come from? AHHHH! * hits a tree and goes flying out the windshield * Damn. * gets up and starts running * ^Almost there. ^  
  
Tro: * pissed *  
  
Dor: * killed Nova *  
  
Tro: * picks up a knife and throws it at Dorothy's head *  
  
Dor: * dead *  
  
H: * runs in and sees a dead Dorothy *  
  
D: Heero! * comes out and glomps Heero *  
  
H: Ahh! * falls over *   
  
D: Gomen! * hugs Heero *  
  
H: / That's the end. You didn't think Duo was the killer did you? That only happens in movies! Besides this is my story. Heero Yuy; Private Eye. /  
  
Scene fades out the office into the hallway, then outside the building. After several seconds scene fades into darkness.  
  
The End.  
  
Q: * wringing Nova's neck * DIE!!!  
  
Everyone else: * trying to get Quatre off *  
  
No: * turning blue *   
  
D: Quatre please!  
  
Q: * stops * I HATE YOU!  
  
No: * rasp voice * Next story. * cough, cough *


	4. Section 2 part 1

Journey Through Time section 2 part 1  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything, but this story is my idea!  
/Nightmares/  
^thoughts^  
//flashbacks//  
  
**WARNING**: If you have weak stomachs, bad heart, pregnant, is offended by gruesome topics like Duo kicking ass because of something in his past, **DON'T READ**! If you don't like things like Heero being emotional and supportive, **DON'T READ**! If you are tired of this warning, **DON'T READ**! If you don't like the color black, **DON'T READ**! If you don't like the way I write, **DON'T READ**! If you hate Duo and Heero, **YOU SUCK**! If you think this warning is dumb, **YOU'RE AN IDIOT**! If this warning is annoying you, **DON'T READ**! If you think this is long, **OH WELL**! If you enjoy eating snakes, **YOU'RE WEIRD**! If you're getting tired of reading, **DON'T READ**! If you're getting impatient, **DON'T READ**! If you hate reading about blood, **DON'T READ**! **THE END**!  
Idiot. I told you not to read the warning. You could've started reading the story minutes ago. Anyway, lets go on with this story.   
  
Duo sat in his room alone and depressed. His past haunted him like a lioness stalks her prey. He hasn't slept since the message popped on his screen. Quatre once said that it seemed that Duo's happiness shattered into dust and was blown away with the wind. Heero was concerned. He hated leaving Duo alone, afraid that he wouldn't be there when he came back. Trowa was the one that spoke the question that was on everyone's mind. What did the message say? Everyone wished that they knew the answer.  
  
Q: * sigh * Where is now?  
  
H: In his room.  
  
* scene shifts to Duo's room *  
  
D: * looks extremely scared * It can't be! * screams * I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!  
  
H: * runs to Duo's room *   
  
D: * packing up his things *  
  
H: * runs in Duo's room * Duo what's wrong?  
  
D: * points to screen and continues to pack *  
  
As Heero looked at the screen the rest of the crew walked in.  
  
H: * reading message out loud * 'I've found you. H.B.' Duo, who's H.B.?  
  
D: I'm sorry. I can't stay here. I don't want to have my problem hurt you. So I'm leaving.  
  
  
Wu: Maxwell…  
  
D: Listen! I know what I'm doing! I gotta leave! * grabs bag and runs out *  
  
H: * about to chase after Duo but gets stopped by Wufei *  
  
Wu: Let him go.  
  
H: * lowers head and sighs *  
  
Months past and no one has heard from Duo. The only time they saw God of Death was on missions they happen to have with him. After months of silence, Heero contacted Duo and asked him to come back. His message to Duo was " I love you Duo. Please come back. Heero"  
  
D: * reads the message * … * sighs * I can't run forever. I'll come back to you Heero.  
  
HB: How sweet. * mockingly * I love you Duo. Please come back. * chuckles * I don't blame you Heero. I fell for those sparklingly violet eyes too.  
  
Unfortunately for Duo he couldn't go straight to Heero after receiving his message. Instead he went on a mission that was assigned to him after reading Heero's message.  
  
D: I have no luck. Nope! No good luck at all!  
  
Duo's mission was to gather and delete all information the OZ base had and get the heck out of there. If it were possible, get information about what OZ plans on doing next.  
  
D: Damn doctors. Do they think I'm a miracle worker? Then they want me to blow it up?! What if I get caught? Obviously they don't care about me!  
  
Duo finally quit complaining and prepared for his mission. He waited until it was midnight and snuck in.  
  
D: ^ Better to sneak in unnoticed and blow up the place afterwards. ^  
  
Duo planted a small bomb in the "main information room", which would silently detonate and give off an invisible sleeping gas. While Duo was waiting for the bombs to detonate he noticed security cameras.  
  
D: * smirks * Time for my close up.  
  
The bomb detonated and the soldiers were falling asleep one by one. Duo put on his mask and waited a minute or two before going in.  
  
D: * looks at the camera * stupid machine. * jumps up and breaks it by punching it * oops!  
  
Duo quickly gathered all the information about him and his buddies and deleted it. He found no information about OZ's next move.  
  
D: Oh well! Time to set off the fireworks.  
  
He left the "information room" and ran into the hallway where he was greeted by none other than * dramatic music * OZ soldiers. Duo removes his mask.  
  
D: ^ Take a good look at me. ^   
  
Soldier1(s1): Don't move!  
  
D: * smirks * This will be the last face you'll ever see.  
  
The soldiers didn't have time to react as the black clothed demon attacked them head on. The sound of bones and necks breaking filled the air. Soldier after soldier charged after Duo thinking they could hurt him but failed. Two soldiers charged after Duo. Duo whipped his braid around one soldier's neck and tugged it tightly, choking him, while he kicked the other one in the stomach. The soldier, maybe a lieutenant, looked down at his stomach and raised an eyebrow. Duo could only blink as the lieutenant punched him making his lip crack open and bleed. By instinct Duo yanked his head forward breaking the neck of the soldier trapped in his braid and punched the lieutenant in the face, breaking his jaw. Before the lieutenant had time to retaliate, Duo kicked him across the face killing him instantly.  
  
D: God of Death strikes again! * runs out *  
  
More soldiers came and saw the handy work of the God of Death and ordered troops to block the exits.  
  
s4: Stop or I'll shoot!  
  
D: Go ahead! Can't kill death!  
  
Duo ran head on dodging shots that were being fired. He flipped over the troops and out the entrance where he disappeared.   
  
S5: Shit! Where did he go?   
  
Out of nowhere Duo emerges in his Gundam, hauling ass over the base.  
  
S6: SHIT! IT'S A GUNDAM! ª  
  
D: * slices base *  
  
The base explodes completing his mission. Duo cleans his lip and flies off to his Hee-chan.  
  
Q: Are you sure he got the message?  
  
Tro: Hai he could be on a mission.  
  
H: …  
  
A knock at the door made the Gundam boys draw their weapons. Quatre looked to see who it was.  
  
Q: It's Duo! * opens the door * Duo!  
  
D: Hey Q-man!  
  
Wu: Maxwell! You scared the hell out of me!  
  
D: I missed you too Wuffie!  
  
Wu: * grumbles something about justice *  
  
D: * winks at Heero and mouths I love you too *  
  
H: * Smiles slightly *  
  
The Gundam boys expected everything to return to normal when Duo came back. They were wrong. Something was plaguing Duo. Every night Duo would have a nightmare about his past.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
ª Ever notice that every time someone says, "It's a Gundam" they immediately die?  



	5. Section 2 part 2

Journey Through Time section 2 part 2  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything, but this story is my idea!  
/Nightmares/  
^thoughts^  
//flashbacks//  
  
Author's note: I wrote this while I had writer's block. So if it doesn't make any sense gomen!  
  
/ Man: Come here boy! It's time for your training!  
  
Boy: Fuck you! I'm leaving this hellhole!  
  
Man: How dare you speak to your master that way! I shall teach you a lesson you'll never forget!  
  
Boy: I'll teach you a lesson! I'll teach you not to underestimate me you ugly, disgusting, perverted, crazy, can't have a kid 'cause you have no dick bastard!  
  
Man: * growls * You want to leave? Than you'll have to fight me and win first!  
  
Boy: Fine! After I kick your ass I'm gonna take back what's mine!  
  
After another battle of wits, the man and the boy engage in an intense hand-to-hand combat. Their moves were quick and fierce. Their strengths were butting heads as they block each other's kicks and punches. Yet, the boy's inexperience was getting the best of him as the man gain the upper hand.  
  
Boy: * groans in pain * Damn you, you bastard!  
  
Man: * panting * Had enough boy? Or are you too weak to fight me ya little tramp! I should of left ya out there to die with that dirty friend of yours!  
  
Boy: Don't you talk about him that way!  
  
Man: Aww! You don't like me talking about your friend eh? * chuckles * You and that little whore of yours would've made a perfect couple in hell!  
  
In a surge (ooo! I love the drink) of anger the boy released all his strength and energy in his violent attack. The boy broke the man's hand making it useless for the rest of his life.  
  
Man: You dirty little bitch!  
  
The man kicks the boy through a wall knocking him unconscious. The man waits a second before he walks over to the seemingly lifeless boy. He checks the boy's head for injuries.  
  
Man: Hmm. No blood. I always knew he had a hard head. * slaps boy * Wake up!  
  
Boy: * groans and whimpers *  
  
Man: Don't want to wake up? * scanning boy with eyes * Well, I have other means of waking you. * rips off boy's pants* /  
  
Duo wakes up dripping in sweat. He ran his long thin fingers through his now tangled hair and glanced at the clock.  
  
D: ^8 am time to get up.^ * goes to take a shower *  
  
Q: Are you sure?  
  
Tro: Hai. I heard noises from Duo's room too.  
  
Wu: What do you think is wrong?  
  
H: Nightmares.  
  
Wu: Huh?  
  
H: He's having nightmares.  
  
D: *walks in the kitchen quietly and grins*  
  
Q: What do you think is causing them?  
  
D: * pounces on Heero * Morning Hee-chan!  
  
H: * looses balance and falls with Duo on his back *  
  
While Heero was plotting revenge everyone tried to hold back their laughter in fear that the Zero pilot would shoot them with his "how the hell" hidden gun.  
  
D: * gets up* What's for breakfast?  
  
Q: Well, we have eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, sausage, toast and um, bagels.  
  
D: * drooling *  
  
H: * getting drool on him * Um! I'm still down... * drool lands in his eye* ah! Duo!  
D: Oops! Gomen nasai! *helps Heero up*  
  
H: *grumbles *  
  
D: * goes to fix him something to eat *  
  
Q: Did you sleep well Duo?  
  
D: * sighs * Of course I didn't. * munch munch *  
  
Wu: * growls * Damn it Maxwell! Put the food on the plate before you eat it!  
  
D: * grins * He he!  
  
Q: Why?  
  
D: You know what's wrong Quatre. Don't bother asking me why when you know the answer.  
  
Q: I was asking about the nightmares.  
  
D: * smirks * It's just something in my past that's haunting me. It won't go away until I take care of some things.  
  
Tro: Things?  
  
D: Things. * sits and starts to eat his breakfast *  
  
Q: ^ No use. He has his feelings hidden behind a gundanium wall.^ * sighs *  
  
Wu: I'm going to work on Nataku. *leaves*  
  
Tro: Good idea. I need to do some minor repairs on Heavy Arms.  
  
Q: *nods*  
  
H: *nods*   
  
D: I'll join you guys in a minute.  
  
H: *looks at Duo*  
  
For a second when Duo's lavender eyes met with Heero's beautiful blue ones, a flash of concern flickered in Heero's eyes.  
  
D: *smiles* I'll be fine Hee-chan. I promise.  
H: *nods and leaves to join the others*  
  
Duo starts to eat at his regularly fast past to join the others. He soon slows down as his mind wonders.  
  
D: ^ Get a hold of yourself Maxwell. You're worrying everyone. ^  
  
Duo regained his eating pace and picked up a knife to eat his waffles. After a couple of bites his mind began to wonder off once more, this time into hurtful memories.  
  
// Boy: *eating*  
  
Man: Eat up boy! You'll need your strength and energy for today's training!  
  
Boy: *whispers* Yeah, a bunch of stupid suicidal bull shit.  
  
Man: What?  
  
Boy: Nothing that you would understand.  
  
Man: If you have something to say boy, be a man and say it!  
  
Boy: I'm not a man. I'm a boy remember? You said so yourself. *continues to eat the rather disgusting food* //  
  
Wu: * walks in the kitchen * ^ It has never taken him this long to eat. ^  
  
Wufei had a rather unusually interesting sight. Duo had his head hung low allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. His left hand, unoccupied, was lifeless beside the plate of uneaten waffles. The other hand, the right, was holding a knife tightly.  
  
Wu: Maxwell?  
  
// Man: * glaring* Are you trying to be smart boy?  
  
Boy: If I was smart I wouldn't be here now would I?  
  
The man then hits the boy causing an echoed smack throughout the place. The boy flew out the chair landing with a loud thud.  
  
Man: You need to be taught some respect and manners! Ungrateful little maggot!  
  
Boy: You should have anger management classes.  
  
Man: *growls and charges at the boy* //  
  
Wu: * grabs Duo's arm * (Is he dumb or what? D: I think so. ) Maxwell are you...  
  
Duo was lost in his memory when someone grabbed his arm. Reflexively, thinking he was protecting himself, he jumped out of his chair, pins the attacker to the wall and puts the sharp eating utensil to his neck.+  
  
Wu: *eyes wide* Maxwell! What are you doing?!  
  
D: *gets hit with realization* Oh...my god. *drops knife* I.... damn. I'm so sorry. I never...  
  
Wu: It's time to start explaining what the hell is wrong with you Maxwell!  
  
Everyone walked in as Duo let out a frustrated sigh and through the knife across the room. The knife landed perfectly in between the crack in the wall.  
  
Q: I...   
  
D: I know Quatre, I know.   
  
Wu: Maxwell. Tell us now! You are starting to become dangerous to yourself and the rest of us.  
  
D: I would but we have a mission to accomplish. Afterwards, if we make it out alive, I'll tell you everything.  
  
Q: Mission?  
  
D: Hai. Check your laptop Hee-chan.  
  
Heero blinked in shock and confusion. He ran upstairs to check his laptop. To his surprise, Duo was right. They have been assigned a mission.  
  
Q: But we can't go on a mission. Not all five! Duo's gundam needs to be repaired! Right?  
  
Wu: He doesn't need to. It's in perfect condition.  
  
H: *walks into kitchen with a slightly, very slightly, shocked expression on his face* We have a mission  
  
Tro: *looks at Duo* How did you..  
  
D: I heard it beep! *shrugs* What's the mission?  
  
H: * starts to explain *  
  
While Heero was explaining the mission and what he thought they needed to do, Duo was trying to think of ways to not telling everyone his secret.

____________________________________________________________________________________________  
+ This scene reminds me of Kenshin OAV. I'm not telling you! You might not have seen it yet!


End file.
